Dernière danse
by Chookette
Summary: Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire... character death, Orson's Pov


Coucou ! Je reviens pour mon dernier jour de vacances avec une songfic triste BrOrson (pleurer bien, moi j'ai pleuré...)

Disclaimer : Le Brorson ne m'appartient pas, la chanson non plus.

C'était un matin de janvier, Bree était malade alors je l'ai accompagnée chez le médecin. Et dès lors mon monde s'est écroulé.  
Je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela tombe sur elle. Je pensais que ce n'était…qu'un pauvre rhume. Et pendant ces trois mois j'ai réfléchis à notre vie à deux….

_**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par cœur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi**_

C'est toi que j'ai littéralement sauvé de la dépression.  
C'est toi que j'ai rencontré alors que ma meilleure amie n'avait plus de maison  
C'est toi que je réconfortait en buvant un thé.  
C'est toi avec qui je suis sortit  
C'est toi que j'ai demandé en mariage après six mois de couple.

Alors, Pourquoi est-ce toi qui va mourir ?

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

Quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, chez Susan, tu avais cette lueur, cette envie d'aider ton prochain, d'être parfaite. Cette lueur dans tes yeux, m'a hypnotisée, je n'ai donc ni regardé la beauté de Gabrielle, ni la force de Lynette, ni encore le désespoir de Susan, mais toi et tes yeux émeraudes me fixant comme pour me sonder. Je ne voulais plus te lâcher, je voulais te garder pour moi, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et donc quelle surprise quand je t'ai vu dans cet établissement, sans ta lueur dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient ternis, tristes. Mais je m'en fiche, tu restait la plus belle chose à voir.

Et maintenant tu va partir, tu va m'abandonner. Je le sais. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Cette lueur ne brillera plus jamais. Ce n'est pas normal. Tu va me laisse seul, sans personne. Et je ne peux rien faire pour t'arrêter.

_**Je l'ai connue trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas d'ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
****Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
Mais je connais l'histoireIl est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage**_

Et ce jour de Mars, alors que tu étais dans ton lit, tu m'a demandé de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne pas te lâcher. Des larmes coulaient sur tes belles joues porcelaines. J'ai su que c'était fini alors je t'ai serrer pour pas que tu ne t'en aille. Je t'ai serrer si fort en t'étouffer mais tu es quand même partie, le sourire aux lèvres, rendant ton dernier souffle. Je n'ai rien dit, mais j'ai continué à te serrer pendant quelques bonne heures. Mais c'était trop tard….

_**Je peux mourir demain  
Mais ça n'change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C 'est même trop pour un seul homme  
Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire  
Fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie**_

Je voulais juste que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu ries à en perdre haleine, que tu me disputes parce que j'ai nettoyé la maison à ta place. Je veux que tu me laisses caresser tes cheveux le soir avant de dormir, je veux que tu me jettes un oreiller quand je ronfle, je veux que restes là avec moi pour toujours.

Et mes larmes ont couler lorsque j'ai caresser ta joue, tu étais glacée, toujours avec ce sourire paisible.

Pourquoi es-ce toi qui part ?

_**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

Je me souviendrais de toi pour le reste de ma vie, tes cheveux, ton odeur, ta voix, ta peau…

Alors s'il te plait pense à moi là-haut, parce que moi je pense à toi tout les jours.

Et sans cette sensation que ton toucher me procure, je ne sais pas si je vais survivre très longtemps.

Mais sache une chose Bree….Je t'aime

_**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes  
J'ai appris par cœur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi  
**_

_**Une dernière danse.**_


End file.
